1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming system and a managing method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming system improved in stability of a server and a method of managing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional image forming system. As illustrated therein, a conventional image forming system includes a plurality of image forming apparatuses 1 to perform copying, scanning, printing, facsimileing, etc.; and a server 7 connected to the plurality of image forming apparatuses 1 through a network 5 and managing operations of the plurality of image forming apparatuses 1. Here, the server 7 and the image forming apparatus 1 managed by the server 7 have a relationship of 1:N, where N is a natural number greater than 2. Thus, the plurality of servers cannot take job records from one apparatus at the same time.
Each of the image forming apparatuses 1 includes a storage unit 3 to store job indexes and job records when copying, scanning, printing, facsimileing, etc., are implemented.
The server 7 collects the job indexes and the job records from the plurality of image forming apparatuses 1, and manages the image forming apparatuses 1 so that the storage unit 3 can secure a storage space.
However, the conventional image forming system with the foregoing configuration is not prepared for unexpected shutdown of the server 7. When the server 7 is shut down, the job records newly generated every time the image forming apparatus 1 performs jobs are accumulatively stored in the storage unit 3 while pushing out the job records previously stored in the storage unit 3 if the storage unit 3 lacks a storage space. Thus, when the server 7 is shut down, the storage unit 3 cannot give information such as the job records or the like to the server 7, the job records stored in the storage unit 3 may be lost.